


Fire Lord Katara

by Diaven



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Multi, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaven/pseuds/Diaven
Summary: When Zuko defeated Azula with Katara’s help they were still in an Agni Kai, and technically, since Katara had the last move to outsmart and defeat powerless and weak Azula there are theories that Katara may have won the Agni Kai.However, even if the council and Zuko present Katara the opportunity to become the Fire Lord she refuses, as she does not want to settle down just yet, instead she goes back to travelling around the world with Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph to unify the world. However, there comes a time in Zuko’s reign when legal manners start putting him under pressure.Thus, he needs to call the ‘legal’ Fire Lord to sign a formal treaty for him to rule the Fire Nation accordingly, and it is very simple, but, if everything went down to signing a simple piece of paper then this couldn’t get to happen, right?Zuko and Katara’ll have to learn cooperation and rules about their kingdom and also helping it to recover while going on a journey where both will have to face insecurities, acceptance from the people and that there are certain emotions that die hard.
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka & Toph, Aang & Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Iroh (Avatar), Katara & Pakku (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Mai (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Zuko & The Fire Nation (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Peace at last

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on Avatar: The last airbender's universe and a certain fire lord theory for Katara. I'm not sure how lenghty this fic'll be at the end of it but i hope you all enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least, the fire lord and Azula were defeated, and the Gaang is reunited safe and sound to celebrate the fruit of their labor. Eeverything is okay, and everyone is alive. Needless to say, it is the perfect ending to their never-ending journey of war and the dawn of hope.  
> However, Katara and Zuko have manners to attend within the fire nation, something that'll take both by surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This will be my first Au Novel here, this is more of a personal Project tan anything but i hope you all like it just as much as i do, have fun Reading!

“We´re Friends right?

“Yeah... Friends”

And so, Zuko and Aang embraced each other, feeling at ease once they both knew that the chase was finally over and Zuko could finally take his rightful place as the firelord.  
They both came out of the corridor in the palace to face the council members, waiting for them as well as nobility and townspeople, expecting the coronation.  
“I can’t believe this is all over…  
“Technically, we still need to, you know, help the world to recover.  
“I know, but you’ll have me here. Helping you as the fire lord  
“Thanks Zuko.”

The Prince smiled and nodded at Aang while stepping in front of his subjects and gently bowing before them, in gratitude and as a sign of respect for his people.  
“Today, we receive Prince Zuko, to crown him as our emperor, as our leader, as our fire lord!”  
The black haired boy crouched, closing his eyes while feeling the cold and delicate crown, the symbol of his royalty, and now, a symbol that will represent peace and union. He slowly opened his eyes while facing with a serious expression all before him.  
In the distance, Toph, Mai, Katara, Sokka and Suki observed proud and relieved how Zuko was being crowned.  
“I´m glad… He will make a fine fire lord” said Katara, with her blue eyes glimmering with hope and happiness for his friend.  
“Not bad for twinkle toes and fire emo boy. They did well” Toph said while laughing.  
Mai just sighed and looked over Zuko’s new friends, thinking of how they came to be so close even though their personalities constantly crashed between one another… Such a diverse group of people.  
“Come with me, Aang, Iroh and Zuko will be waiting for us at the tea room. 

Great! I want to congratulate the man myself” Said Sokka while offering his arm to Suki, who gladly took it while smiling.  
Although that peculiar group of teenagers looked happy and relaxed, in their eyes the shadows of war and the possibility of nearly dying were still haunting them, since not even a month had passed when they fought the fire lord Ozai and Azula… it was indeed, a terrifying experience.  
They headed towards the tea room while chatting, however, the pale, stern girl remained quiet… as if thinking about hers and Zuko’s future.  
“Hey, Mai, are you alright?”  
The black haired girl turned her gaze up to see Katara looking at her, worried. Mai brushed off with her hand as if telling Katara silently that she was fine “Don’t worry about me, after all, these have been rough weeks for us so, it’s best to relax… Leave me be, yes?” Katara sighed and smiled at her. 

Toph without waiting for a response crashed in the room while screaming “Iroh! Miss me?!”  
The old man laughed happily while pouring tea to Aang and Zuko, who seemed to be talking for quite some time ago “Come here, I missed you too.  
Everyone please take a seat, I have prepared the greatest tea ever  
“Thank you Iroh, I hope we´re not being a nuisance” Said Suki while sitting beside Sokka.  
“Please do, my uncle will not stop talking about it if you decline  
“Hey Zuko, congratulations on your crowning.  
“Yeah buddy, we´re proud of you”  
Both brother and sister looked fondly at Zuko, sincerely feeling happy for him, as their friends they felt the need to support him in every way they could.  
“Thanks everyone … This was a hard journey. And I wouldn’t have made it here without you” Said the prince while raising the teacup with one hand and hugging Mai with the other.  
“To us, and the bright future waiting for everyone”  
“Cheers!”  
Everyone celebrated while laughing, chatting and telling stories. The feeling of being in peace with everyone, the warm and welcoming environment and the joy they felt would be completely irreplaceable. 

Hours went on until the sun was close to setting down. Katara was talking with Suki and Toph when Aang, who took a deep breath approached the three girls.  
“Hey Katara! May I speak to you for a moment?” He was nervous, smiling to hide the fact that he was close to take back the decision he was about to make.  
“Of course Aang! I’ll be back in a minute  
“Don´t steal her away from us too much twinkle toes”  
Aang rolled his eyes while his three friends laughed. 

While Katara walked beside Aang she contemplated the beautiful palace and the view from the city it offered. Even though Ozai was a ruthless and cruel emperor he made the fire nation one of the most advanced ones, filled with stunning cities and a vibrant culture. The girl got lost in her thoughts and it wasn’t after she realized that she was out at a balcony with Aang that she started to feel… unease.  
Or maybe it was just her imagination?  
Whatever it was, maybe Aang wanted to say something important about her role in their friendship.  
They both stared at the horizon in comfortable silence, Katara waiting for Aang to speak… however, it didn’t happen. Since they looked at each other, and… Katara sensed something…

They approached each other and hugged, firmly and strongly, like comforting one another from the difficulties they faced, and also, because above everything…  
They were friends.

That feeling again…  
Katara looked directly into Aang’s eyes…  
Aang was… 

When he was about to kiss her she gently stopped his lips form getting closer to hers with her fingers. 

When they separated the boy looked…confused at her. As if he were expecting the same reaction from her.  
“What’s wrong?  
“Aang I-…  
I’m sorry.  
I know your feelings for me are those of love, but, I have told you… I feel…confused. And I’m not ready to accept what you feel for me.  
There are so many things I want to do, many places I want to go.  
I want us to continue on this adventure, together” 

The beautiful blue-eyed girl took her friend’s hands into hers while smiling. She felt quite nervous about turning his confession down, but… she didn´t want to settle down with anyone just yet. They were still young, full of dreams, and with a responsibility resting heavily in their shoulders. 

“I love you Aang. But, not in the way you think” 

He sighed and smiled at her, calmly accepting what she said.  
“It’s ok, I won’t force you to anything you don’t want to and… I’m sorry for the times I kissed you.  
“Don´t worry, I know you were still very young and, well, childish” said Katara while laughing.  
Both remained silent, looking at the beautiful sunset. An event that they couldn’t appreciate fully enough, but now, they could rest for a little bit and see the world and the wonders it had to offer.  
“Well, it’s late, we should go back inside  
“Yeah… Well, this was unexpected  
“Come on, there are other fish in the sea  
“There are still many flying bison in the sky” Said Aang while laughing in an innocent way. After all, he was still a boy, being the Avatar didn’t mean he had to abandon what he was after all.  
“This reminded me… Katara, remember when we first met?  
“Of course, what of it?  
“Well, I remember you and Sokka trying to act like adults… And I told you that you are kids, despite everything, even now. We are still kids, we shouldn’t force ourselves to grow up” 

Both nodded, Katara pondered and thought about those words… Words so true and sad, since many children had their childhood taken away by the war, them included. 

“We´re back!  
“Took you long enough, grandpa Iroh was telling us a grea- auch!  
“Shut up, he’s not a grandpa” 

Sokka looked at Toph while frowning and putting his hand over the soon-to-be bruise in his arm.  
“I think we are all tired, no? Let´s go to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day  
“I agree, let´s go shall we?” 

Mai and Zuko got up and bowed elegantly. Both looked fit and made for each other when one noticed it, a calculating empress and her great fire lord.  
“That girl is cold as ice, she never laughed at my jokes!  
“Don´t worry, you’ll have the chance to come up with new ones” Said Suki while standing up with Sokka. 

“Sleep tight kids, I’m glad you’re all here…  
“Well mister, if you hadn’t been part of the white lotus and helped us… things would’ve gone differently  
“Your grandfather Pakku is a strong fighter. After all, it was teamwork. “  
They smiled and thanked Iroh while returning to their bedrooms, each being close to the other… 

***

Katara couldn’t sleep at all. 

He kept remembering Aang’s words and actions and thought… << Maybe I was too harsh with him? I hope I didn’t hurt him>>  
She constantly rolled over in her bed until she sat up. There were so many things going inside her mind, the ending of the war, Zuko’s coronation, Aang’s words, the anxiety… 

For some nights, she had the same nightmare over and over again… Azula pointing at her, ready to kill mercilessly, Zuko taking the lightning and almost dying…  
<>  
<< Almost dying… What-what could’ve happened if I died…? >> The girl sighed and stood up, taking a red robe from the drawer and her slippers.  
“I can’t sleep…Maybe a little stroll to tire me will be enough”  
And so she stepped out from her bedroom, wandering around the halls and corridors of the vast palace, admiring silently everything in it. The paintings, sculptures, the decoration…  
Without noticing it she ended in the throne room as something caught her eye.  
Katara started walking past the dragon-like pillars until she reached the throne above her, with red flames upon it and a dragon staring intensely at her… as if it was judging her… or perhaps… 

“Oh, thank goodness I found you”

Katara looked behind her, quite surprised since she didn’t expect to be caught so soon on her midnight stroll.  
“Zuko?”  
She gazed at him, looking at his untied red royal robe which showed his bare chest…and his scar.  
Suddenly she felt guilt and sadness with the mere look of it.  
“W-What´s wrong?  
“Oh, nothing, i´m sorry… something happened?” 

When she lifted up her gaze into his golden eyes she saw concern and something more… 

“Actually, yes, and it is very important. Come with me please  
“Huh… you´re making me nervous, you’re okay right? Everyone’s alright?  
“Yes-Yes, everything’s fine”

Both walked at a fast pace, Zuko, with a nervous look and Katara, confused.  
<< What’s going on? >>

Both of them walked until they reached a room, the war room… but…why?

“Please don’t tell me it is what I think it is  
“No no, I-I’m sorry… If I made you anxious, everything will be explained, let’s just, calm down okay?” 

She nodded, quite perplexed and entered the room with Zuko at her side, and so, they faced the council. These men were seated around a big rectangular table while reading some paperwork, they looked as concerned as her friend…  
“Oh, Fire lord, Lady Katara… Please, take a seat” 

Zuko looked at Katara and smiled slightly at her, as if to ease her.  
The two teenagers sat together while facing the council.  
The complete silence was deadly and only made Katara feel worse than before… Until one of them reached out a scroll to them and said  
“Prince Zuko, we read the royal scrolls today in order to fully complete your ascension to Fire Lord. However, there is one little problem… 

You are not the Fire Lord.”


	2. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara will find a way to solve the problematic sorrounding them, however, what seems easy hides a heavy burden.

“You are not the Fire Lord”

Katara and Zuko instantly felt like a sudden panic struck them… not knowing what to do or what to think about those words… it was as if suddenly the world was falling down.   
<< But… how? >>

The girl burst a little nervous laugh while looking at the council members, denying what one of them said inside her head.   
“How can this be…? Zuko won the Agni Kai, he’s royalty!  
“Katara, calm down… I-I´m just as shocked as you are… I don´t know what to say”

The pale boy sighed while the council members looked at each other, quite anxious.   
“You see… we were there to observe it if you remember correctly. And we’re sure you remember when princess Azula struck his highness with lightning… well… in that moment he lost, since he fell and thus became vulnerable.   
But you, Lady Katara, ended the fight with Azula, so-   
“Wait a second- you, you cannot be implying that I-  
“According to the rules, you won the Agni Kai… you are the rightful Fire Lord”

Katara felt something heavy in her chest, she couldn’t breathe… everything seemed so ridiculous and unreal, how could that be?   
“Zuko, pinch me   
“What?   
“Pinch me NOW” 

Zuko quite altered did as she requested and heard and “ouch” come from her mouth as she looked at him, and she looked… scared.   
“Please tell me I’m dreaming, this cannot be…No… 

“We’re sorry to say that you’re indeed this nation’s ruler and… unfortunately we have no rule or procedure to take away your throne unless it is by an Agni kai.  
“I refuse to fight almost to death against Katara, there must be some other way…   
“If we remember correctly you banned Agni Kai temporarily before we could decide and talk about this, so no can do…   
“I can’t believe thi- Katara? Where are you going?” 

The blue eyed girl was already standing up and walking towards the door.  
“I need fresh air, and to go...somewhere other than here” 

Katara pushed the large doors and stepped out while walking heavily but fast. Zuko immediately bowed to the council and ran up to his friend.   
“Wait! Katara!”   
He ran after her until he gently caught her arm, and the girl, felt a sudden and strong shiver in her spine while slowing down.   
“Zuko… Why?? This…this is…   
“It’s no one’s fault okay? We can solve this just as we have done always.   
“But this time I have the throne- YOUR throne in my hands! This is absurd!”

Zuko slightly frowned, worried but… he knew he had to calm her down, assure her everything was going to be fine. While looking at her under the shining moon he could see in her eyes a great concern and fear… He hadn’t seen Katara so vulnerable since they went on their ‘Field trip’ together… it made him feel… 

“Look at me  
“Zuko… please, let me be alone  
“No, I want you to know that nothing is going to tie you up to the throne or the crown in a way that would harm you” 

His stiff but gentle hands took her by her shoulders to make Katara look at him. It was a push she needed, after all, the news were quite… strange and took them both by surprise. 

<< Not a very pleasant one…. >>

He gazed at her big blue eyes, he knew that she didn’t want to settle down just yet, that she was a free spirit. But he had a responsibility and so… 

“I know how to solve this.   
“You do? Then tell me! Please…  
“Ok, first, I don’t want you raging and exploding. Second… my solution is, you see, laws take certain time to be created correctly and to have the approval of the council members.   
As the Fire lord, you can temporally switch your responsibilities to your second in command, alas, me. And so, while I’m in charge and taking care of the law that will help you abdicate you can say that you’ll be in a business trip.   
“But…I’ll be lying!   
“Bluffing, but technically it is true. Since you need to reform some villages personally while I do it here.   
“Are you sure it is going to work…?  
“Yes, I am. Now go back to sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow with a full stomach and a good night sleep.   
“I highly doubt I’ll have the second one… you see, I got all inside this mess! I won´t stop thinking about it   
“Try to”   
He sighed and looked back at her again, with a comprehensive look in his gentle face. His golden eyes sparked with relief when he felt Katara’s shoulders rest.   
Zuko then realized, they were awfully close and his hands, while resting on Katara’s shoulders, closed some distance between them. And then, he nervously took them away, flustered.   
“Thanks Zuko, I’ll go back to try to sleep… “   
She shyly smiled at him, embarrassed of her attitude towards the problem they just faced and patted her friend on the back while returning to her room.  
While walking she slowed down a bit only to look back at Zuko and realize that he was looking at her too, as if waiting for her to return safely.   
She softly nodded and saw the prince wave at her while turning around, heading for his bedchamber. 

*****

While he entered back into his room he saw that Mai was awake, looking at him as if she was ready to read his sentence.   
“Where were you?  
“With the council, something important came up…   
“I sure do hope so, I wouldn’t like to hear a scandal this late at night…”

Zuko approached her and sat down carefully while looking at his scar. 

<< Katara… I hope she’ll do fine >>

“Goodnight Mai  
“Goodnight Zuko” 

The pale girl reached out to turn off the lamp beside her and laid down near Zuko, but not near enough so he could comfortably snuggle with her.   
The boy sighed once again, looking a bit sad at Mai and turned his back over, facing the wall. 

<< Everything will be alright… >>

It was a very cold night...


	3. Farewell my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gaang splits momentarily as now that the war is finally over they have to reach onto their new responsibilities and rest for a while. Everything is so different when you spend months away from your home, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the people reading this ,and i hope, enjoying the fic. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, i hope everyone is doing alright. Stay home and wash your hands!

“We’ll really miss you, Flameo, my hotman” said Aang while dramatically crying, Zuko could only resist the urge to snap at his friend while Katara, Sokka and Toph laughed at the back.  
“Are you sure you do not wish to stay a little more…?  
“Trust me Zuko, we’ve been far away from home for such a long time… I want to see Gran Gran and Grandpa Pakku  
“That’s right, we better be at their wedding or else they’ll skin us alive” said Sokka while swallowing hard, nervous about Pakku.  
“I understand, I wish each of you the best of luck and a good trip.  
“Thanks flameo” Said Toph while punching him in the arm in a friendly way while smiling “You still owe me my field trip!  
“When I get less busy I’ll make sure to make it up to you.  
“You bet”  
Mai couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow upon the comment of Toph and looked upon Zuko, who just shrugged and laughed it off.  
“I hope you make the best Fire Lord ever Zuko, we’ll get going”  
Aang used his air control to get on top of Appa and Sokka helped Suki, Katara and Toph to get on top.  
“Goodbye Zuko!” Katara waved at him while thinking nervously about their arrangement, and hoping, that when they came back everything would be alright again.  
Zuko smiled and curiously thought the same as his friend, expecting improvement in that ‘law’ while she was gone. The fire lord just saw as Appa flew away to the horizon and then something caught his eyes…Katara was looking back at them, or at him more precisely, her eyes darted directly at the dark haired boy and smiled, a caring and sweet smile, as if she couldn’t notice that he was looking intensely at her…feeling something weird in his chest, not only with her gone now without his friends he felt…  
Empty. 

He sighed and looked at Iroh who embraced him with his arm “Don’t worry about them prince, sorry hehe, fire lord Zuko. They’ll be alright  
“Thanks uncle”  
<< But It’s not them I’m worried about… >>

Mai followed them silently while looking upon Appa, quite perplexed of how big the animal is, and quite worried for Zuko… a lot changed since they parted ways in the Boiling prison which her uncle managed, feeling quite distraught and nervous about how they would interact from now on… 

***

When they arrived at their homeland after leaving Suki in Kiyoshi Island Katara couldn’t help but feel nostalgia and a huge feeling of homesickness… they had been away from home for so long that seeing their island once again was a huge relief. When Appa landed they were received by the whole tribe, which were quite few but a little more than before. 

“Gran gran!” Katara ran up to her grandmother as they hugged tightly “Hello Gran Gran  
“Oh Sokka, Katara, you’re all grown up… I’ve missed you so much  
“We have missed you too Gran gran! Where’s grandpa Pakku?  
“Oh, he brought some waterbenders form the other side to better the appearance of the village… we have many things to change  
“Can I help?  
“Of course sweetheart”  
Katara smiled and ran up to her home, looking for her grandfather while Aang got down of the bison with Toph. 

“It’s so cold here…  
“I know, but, it’s kind of comfortable after being in hot places for so long  
“I guess…it feels so different.  
“Hey Toph.  
“¿Hm?  
“Want to go penguin sledding?  
“Heck yeah” 

Both snorted and ran up to the hills of the island, while this happened Sokka sat at the snow and observed the sea and the nearby icebergs, closing his eyes and letting a sigh of relief.  
“Sokka, are you okay?  
“Yes gran gran, it’s just that… all these months have been so hard… It’s good to be back home  
“It is indeed, which reminds me, your father will soon be home with his friends”  
Sokka made a jolt while looking excited at his grandma “Are you serious?! This is amazing!  
“Hehe I knew that’d make you happy. Oh, and I got a little surprise for you”

Both walked through the island until they reached an incredibly tall and pretty tower, and then the realization hit Sokka.  
“mY WATCHTOWEEEER! IT’S RIGHT THEREEE AAAH I LOVE YOU GRAN GRAN!  
“Calm down Sokka, go on, take a look inside  
“Oh yes!” The teenager ran up to the tower and got inside, admiring its vast interior and practical construction, it was perfect.  
“Whaddaya say boomerang? Wanna take a look? Yes you do, let’s go!” He ran to reach the staircase with a big smile, and when he reached the top Sokka admired his village, his home, from the window the tower offered.  
It was as beautiful- no, even better than when they left. The igloos were improved, more houses and buildings were made, and a barrier was set too like the one at their sister tribe and then a memory struck him like lightning.  
“Yue…I hope you could be here to see this. But, I know that you do, where the moon is you’ll be taking care of us too. I’m sure of it” The boy sighed once again and remained silent, enjoying the cold air form his homeland. 

***

Zuko landed heavily on the couch in his bedroom, it was night time at the Fire Nation’s capital and he had been working non-stop, he knew mending his father’s mistakes wasn’t going to be an easy task, but it is a dreadful one…Living to bear on your shoulders genocide, death, famine, slavery, and so much more meant that he had a long road ahead of him before he could completely wipe off the destruction his home brought upon the other nations, also, he needed to gain respect from his people and the other nations as well… maybe he might as well pay a visit to the Earth kingdom, and the water tribes someday. 

Suddenly he felt two slender arms hug him from behind.  
“Mai…  
“You’re as pale as a ghost Zuko, I almost didn’t recognize you  
“Sorry Mai, all of this is tiring…I think I’ll go ahead and sleep.  
“And just leave your girlfriend behind?” Mai lifted her gaze and sighed, smiling exasperated at the sundown.  
“I hate the colors of the sundown  
“I love it when you hate things…  
“Well, you might as well know the answer my dear Zuko” The boy smiled at his partner, happy to be with her, content with the fact that they both had been waiting to be together for so long. However, something felt off, quite strange… and he didn’t know what exactly.  
“Sorry, like I said, I might as well hibernate” The prince sighed and quickly kissed Mai to then walk to his bedchamber. When he entered he made sure to take a bath as fast as possible and then change into his robes. 

Zuko sat in his corner of the side of the bed, which was facing a mirror, he looked intensely at himself but… more precisely to the scar on his chest. He proceeded to put his hand over it and just look at the scar… even though he didn’t show it, the constant work, the Fire Lord problem and Mai kept him away from thinking about how close he was from the embrace of death. Everything felt so unreal, the peace was unsettling and he was still scared…expecting something to jump on him and try to hurt him.  
He suddenly remembered how Katara looked so scared, and how he immediately jumped off to take the lightning… He knew that were both panicked, and deeply frightened of what happened in such a few seconds.  
The golden eyed boy shook his head and thought it was for the best to stop pondering so much about that and tucked himself into the soft covers of the bed. 

<< Go to sleep, Zuko. Tomorrow will be another day… >>

Zuko closed his eyes and found himself asleep surprisingly soon. 

Indeed. Tomorrow will be another day.


	4. Will of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara endulges in her life at home, but her memory of war haunts her... However both Zuko and Katara have their own problems to think about, especially when Zuko faces a dead end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you're doing alright during this quarantine, I feel drained ;-; school is hard.   
> Anyways, have this new chapter and enjoy it!

A half year had passed, and for a while Katara and Sokka rested in their home, other times they travelled with Aang, Suki and Toph. Everything seemed fine and even better than before, however… From time to time, Katara thought about what Zuko said and that she had to be there, in the Fire kingdom, instead of having that much fun without actually pondering about the decision of being a Fire lord.   
She was inside her home, since they had been rebuilding everything there to make it cozier, more useful and new. She felt at home, there with Sokka, Gran Gran, Pakku and Hakkoda. They were enjoying a meal while talking happily, after all those years of cruel war spending time was as valuable as gold and jewels. 

“This fish tastes so good!  
“Well, I don’t want to brag but I did it, all by myself   
“Katara, even if you burnt the fish I’ll still gulp it down”   
The girl frowned and looked at Sokka while pouting.  
“You know I’m too hungry to care.  
“Sokka-  
“FOOD IS FOOD” He said while eating the fish and only leaving bones. 

“Eh, you know he means that your cooking is delicious  
“Thanks dad, ever since I was left in charge of those kind of chores I refined my already perfect skills” said Katara while smugly smiling “Pompous  
“Brute  
“At this point it keeps surprising me that you two can keep fighting” said Hakoda while laughing   
“Well, let me wash the dishes and you two go to sleep   
“Are you sure dad?   
“Yeah, we’ve had a long day”

Both teens nodded and hugged their dad while going to sleep to their own bedrooms. Katara’s was not huge but it was quite warm and comfortable, inside were skins made for her bed, a mirror with personal stuff, a place to store her few books, ink and paper, and a box for her clothes. She smiled since she remembered how little space their igloo had for the four of them.

<< Four… >>

She touched her mother’s necklace with her fingertips, sighing.

<< I still miss you mom… >>

She walked towards a little window in her room, gazing at the starry sky.

<< I just hope that, wherever you are, you can see this… The war ended mom, we are back home in one piece. We grew up, we found friends… Mom, thank you >>

And so she changes into her warm pajama and snuggled in bed. 

There was fire, red and blue fire. She could feel the hot warmth of the fire in her face. And then the fear, a blue lightning was heading towards her. But this time there was no Zuko, she was there, and when the lightning struck her she saw Aang’s face while receiving the same strike, and then the pain came.

Katara woke up in cold sweat, panting and feeling distraught.   
It was a dream, nothing more, she was okay, and everyone was alive and okay… 

She sighed and grabbed her big fur coat while stepping outside.   
She felt the harsh cold of the Water tribe’s night. The sky was beautiful and clear, the island was quiet and calm… Katara inhaled, hoping to ease her anxiety.   
That was just a nightmare.  
That was not real.  
You are here, you are safe and sound. 

The girl sat down to look upon the sea reflecting the sky, it looked splendid, as if they were one, she felt a chill run down her spine and turned back to see Pakku, who seemingly heard her. 

“Child, are you alright?  
“Yes, grandfather Pakku. Everything’s fine, I guess…”   
She lowered her voice while looking down. The old man sat beside her while gazing upon the sea too. 

“I know it’s not easy… a child should never live a war, less participate actively in it.   
I want to think that was your destiny, but… destiny can be one heck of a ride eh?  
“Grandfather!  
“I just want you to laugh” He laughed nervously “But you seemed to look down all of this weeks, as if a ghost was haunting you   
“Really?” He nodded and looked at her with gentle eyes “When we fought you impressed me, you have that will of fire inside you. A fighting spirit… That’s why you could endure so much, even until now.”

<< A will of fire… the fire nation…

Zuko >>

“Grandfather I-…I-…  
“Yes?”

Katara shook her head, what was she thinking? That was no right time to tell him what she learnt in the Fire nation. But, when could the right time arrive…? Only time knows. 

“I’m very cold, like, freezing. Has the tribe been this cold?  
“Heh, yes. Your sister tribe, my old home is a tad bit hotter. Come, you have to sleep or else your grandma will scold both of us if he finds out” 

She laughed and waved good bye to her grandpa while heading quietly back into her room and falling asleep while thinking about that said ‘Will of fire…’, maybe it doesn’t mean anything, other than to praise someone’s resilience, but to Katara, it took a whole other meaning. 

***

Zuko, dead tired, with his eyes swollen and deep eye bags looked at all the paperwork he had received. He was carefully reading each and every one, since he didn’t want to make any mistake… but it was exhausting.   
Mai had gone to her family’s house for a while and Iroh had to go overseas for a meeting with the white Lotus. He felt so lonely there… and desperate, nobody actually warned him how taxing this would be, but he had accepted his responsibility since long ago and now he had to fulfill that. 

The hours passed until it was pretty late, maybe if he waited a little more he could see the sun greet him. But that was the least he needed, sleepless nights, strong tea to keep him awake, and the constant reminder that he had to solve the ‘Katara Fire Lord’ problem were tiring him.   
He finished organizing the documents until he came with one in particular. 

“Demolition of the Earth Kingdom prison…rejected?  
But why? This can’t be…Oh I have to wait until tomorrow t-  
“No need prince Zuko, I thought you might still be awake and came to check up on you  
“Oh, sorry… for keeping you up so late” The councilman just closed his eyes and moved his hand in a dismissive way as if to rest importance to that “That document…is the demolition petition, yes?  
“Yes, I want to know why it was rejected.   
“The reason is quite simple prince Zuko… the legal Fire Lord had been away for quite some time and the generals there won’t accept anything but that signature  
“But I’m the Fire lord! This is stupid…!   
“Well, we haven’t finished quite yet the law.   
“But why can’t I? Uncle Iroh just left his title as heir and nothing like this happened! The Agni Kai was unfair in Azula´s state of mind, how can I just become the legal Fire Lord and stop this problem?  
“Because, number one, your uncle stopped being actual nobility and it was not only him, but Azulon, the Fire Lord who allowed to dismiss him. That was a terrible decision of course since your father took the throne. The Agni Kai kept going and the finishing blow was lady Katara’s. Times have changed prince Zuko, we can’t do whatever we want now without a procedure to ensure that things won’t go downhill…  
“Ugh”   
Zuko grunted and got up while feeling angry and quite anxious.

“Our fire lord would have to come by herself to guarantee your position  
“But…I can’t just…ask her to come here??   
“The decision is yours, prince Zuko, Now please, go to sleep. Tomorrow’s meeting will be canceled  
“Huh…?  
“Consider this a one-time courtesy, a king is a well-prepared man. And you were not raised to take upon this kind of work, a fatal mistake of Ozai. But I feel a great respect for your courage and will of fire, and so, I will be tolerant for this occasion. Goodnight” 

Zuko looked at him, surprised since he didn’t expect such a thing from him. But he bowed at the councilman in gratitude and went back to his room. As soon as he stepped into it he let his body fall into the warm and fluffy bed and soon fell asleep.


	5. Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko knows that he NEEDS to go looking for Katara sooner or later, but, the sooner he solves this the better. So, he immediately decides to take action and go the water tribe. Maybe things at home won't get rowdy without him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone keeping up with the story, i really appreciate reading your comments! It gives me energy to keep on writing, I hope you're all doing good, and again, thank you!

“For how long will you be gone?  
“A month or weeks at best if we can get Aang to lend us Appa, ships are quick but it always takes more time, you know, you could come if you lik-  
“Absolutely not, I despise travelling and despise the cold, I’ll be okay here” 

Mai was tending to Zuko while eating cherries, he was softly stroking her hair, even if the trip was destined to be quite taxing and tedious he was excited, he would get to see his friends whom he missed so much… Even though he as finally at ‘home’, maybe her other home was with them, and as each day passed he missed eating alongside everyone, talking with Aang, laughing with Sokka, talking with Toph about Iroh, even the little fights and discussions with Katara. 

<< Katara… How am I gonna tell her without scaring her off? I don’t want to do this to her now that we’re at peace… >>

“z…o…ko…zuko!  
“Huh?  
“Did you hear what i just toold you? You were distracted, weren’t you?” 

The boy nervously laughed it off.   
“Sorry, what were you saying?  
“I said that you better come home quickly or I’ll get mad at you  
“Ok, ok, I promise…” 

Mai looked at him while frowning and leaned forward to kiss him. Zuko leaned happily to be kissed, however, the kiss felt rushed and…quite cold. 

“Off you go” She patted his armor and stood up alongside him. Zuko looked at the mirror before leaving, looking at the uniform he was wearing and at his scar covered by his hair. His black hair was growing and giving him a different look, it was quite better than when he had gone off with Aang, but he noticed how, in a way, unconsciously he tried his best to cover the scar. Zuko sighed and headed off to the port by horse, he didn’t want to take too much attention, unlike his sister Azula who headed even to places as near to her that she could be able to go walking by carriage. 

He felt the villager’s gaze upon him, some looked at the fire nation’s prince in awe and happiness, other looked at him discontent, and other didn’t even care. He knew that many people were set back by the changes his kingdom was going through, since they had lived in a dictatorship that sometimes was unbearable even if you favored it. The ideology, the stigma, the way people saw each other, the grip over the conquered nations and the influence the Fire nation had over the world were going to change for the better. 

Zuko hopped off his horse and was immediately greeted by the fishermen and merchants by bowing.   
“P-Please, it’s not necessary to bow…  
“But, you’re our Fire Lord.  
“Being the Fire Lord does not put you under me. You’re all as valuable and important as I am, you’re the pillars of economy and hard work after all” He gently smiled at them while bowing. And so, he headed to a tiny but nice-looking boat. He stepped in and saw Iroh, waiting patiently for his nephew.   
“Uncle Iroh, I thought-   
“You need a companion Fire Lord Zuko, I’d be crazy if I let you go alone” He laughed and walked up to him to hug Zuko.   
“U-Uncle…!” Zuko felt his cheeks warm, flustered as he noticed all the merchants looking at them with curiosity.   
“Ok, ok, I’ll calm down. Ready to go?   
“Yeah… I’m ready” 

The black haired boy bowed at the soldiers in charge of the boat and sat down beside the window.   
He looked at the sea, vast, and peaceful. It made him remember when he sailed off with his uncle when Ozai banned him and sent him to look for the avatar. That voyage seemed hopeless with each day that went by, the stress was consuming him and his anger towards the Avatar increased, little did he know that what seemed as an impossible race ended up being his journey to learn more about himself and everything that surrounded him.   
He blinked and came back to his memory trip to reality, as he felt that the boat sailed off. 

“Off we go…” 

Zuko took off his crown as soon as they were far enough from the coast. He looked at until he grew tired, Iroh knew what had happened that night but was unable to keep talking about with without feeling stressed and anxious. 

“Fire lord Zuko… I know you’re aggravated about the issue of Katara being Fire lord, but, it may not be as bad as you think   
“How so? She doesn’t want to rule a country that’s not even her own and feel tied to it, she doesn’t want to be forced around to learn rules and obligations and etiquette. She´s a free spirit   
“I know I know, but destiny works in its own way. If this happened it’s for a reason, there’s something she must do with our home. Or maybe, something to do with you  
“Huh?  
“Never mind, hmm, care for a little game?”

Zuko frowned and then looked upon the pai sho board and sighed.

“You just want to pulverize me and feed your ego.  
“Come on, it’ll help to distract you” 

They both sat down and started playing, suddenly, the tedious feeling of playing Pai sho disappeared and Zuko felt calm…at ease. It had been forever since he played like this with his uncle, maybe he could lose, maybe he could win if he was lucky enough. It started to make him wonder why he hated that game so much. The boy smiled and placed his first piece while looking at Iroh, determined to win. 

“Ohoho, so it’s war eh? Show me what you’ve got Zuko” 

Both smiled at each other and continued playing. 

***

Mai walked down the hallways of the palace, mesmerized by the stunning views and beautiful constructions. She was walking peacefully until she encountered herself with her mother. 

“… Mother…   
“Daughter.   
“I didn’t expect to see you here. Something happened?

“Nothing at all, I just missed you and came to check up on you. It’s nice isn’t it? Living in the palace”   
The beautiful woman stroke the marble pillar with her hand, Mai knew why she had come, and it disgusted her.   
“I know you, you didn’t come for me.   
“How can you say that?  
“… I know when you’re lying” 

The black haired woman kept her gaze in a stern and cold look. 

“I’m worried about you, and I also want you to remember. Even if you think I’m lying this was meant to be… and I am happy that you’re living your bets life, your destiny.   
“Mom, stop it.   
“Come on, if we hadn’t wanted to marry you off to Zuko you wouldn’t even be here. However, something that starts as an obligation and ends up being likeable and enjoyable makes me happy. I am happy for you, and I’ll always wish for your happiness  
“You just wanted to get rich. You and dad…   
“All we’ve done is for you and only you Mai. You’re the heir to our family and our image. You’ll be a great empress, and I feel proud”

Mai lowered her gaze and gave her mother the cold shoulder while walking past her, angry and confused. And somehow, she felt entitled to what her mom said, she felt that it was right to be beside Zuko as his queen, that it was something for her since they were little. And then she thought about the girl who could take it all away… no… she must not. She must not let her mother’s ideology poison her. 

Mai once again lifted up her gaze and stood as elegantly as possible, with a cold look. 

“Not anymore…” she said in a low voice.


	6. Adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and his crew face a difficult situation in the open sea, will they be able to make it to the tribe alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo, I got so inspired just by reading the comments, i feel grateful and very happy! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I'm working in a better cover, i leave you the draft.

“You know you’ll never be good enough. You know this is why your sister was up to take the throne”

Stop…

“You are a failure, a nuisance meant to be taken care of”

Stop, now

“Your sister was born lucky, while you...You were lucky to be born”

¡STOP! 

Then Zuko lifted his gaze, and there it was, the moment his father decided to take up on a child, and burn almost half of his face. Zuko woke up in cold sweat, panting and feeling distraught.  
“Ok…It’s okay Zuko, hmm…something smells as if...there's something burning” Zuko looked for the burning scent until he realized his own pillow was on fire “AAAAAA” he threw the pillow on the floor and stepped on it until it was extinguished. 

“I can’t believe I got scared of fire” He frowned and then stayed quiet as if the echoe of his own words were the answer to something so deep inside of him that it made him feel quite sad. Then Iroh came running in his pajama and sandals “Something happened? I heard you scream  
“It’s nothing, I just had a nightmare…  
“Huh, that I can see. Well” Iroh yawned and looked at Zuko with sleepy eyes.  
“It is too early so, let’s…raa, talk tomorrow, yes?  
“Ok…Good night uncle  
“Good night pri-…!”

Suddenly they both felt the familiar crash of strong waves and soon started to hear the heavy rain that almost instantly dropped above them, the boat started to shake and bounce and both of them grabbed onto something, trying not to fall off.  
“A storm…  
“Everyone wake up!”

Zuko saw how across the room the little crew of 4 men ran to the front and up so they could try to control the situation. Zuko and Iroh soon joined them but were set back by the strong wind and rain, feeling a quick pain after being launched directly to the slippery and wet stairs. 

“Ugh!” Zuko grunted and got up as quick as possible, helping Iroh and a crew member, they moved upstairs with the help of a rope and saw the horrible setting the sea had to offer. Everything was pitch black and violent, as if the water spirit held a grudge against them.  
They grabbed onto a set of ropes and tied them to their waists as they ran off to the veils and the rudder. Iroh stared in fear and confusion at the big killer waves that surrounded them, it was a monstrosity, nothing he had ever seen before.  
They were desperate to have a grip of the boat’s stability, but as it was smaller than the war vessels it was certain to be deep at the sea in no time.  
“We can’t keep this up- AAAH!” The captain fell violently and his head bumped into a hard wall, losing his consciousness.  
“Crap, this is bad, uncle! We have to do something!” Zuko desperately ran to the rudder and groaned at the hard stir it had, it was heavy and it refused to move.  
He was growing more and more stressed as each second passed, it was a matter of minutes until they all drowned deep at the bottom of the sea. They were all scared, their fire power to boost themselves would be useless, and they were still quite far away from the water tribe. Zuko was trembling and trying his best to keep the boat steady, but nature and destiny worked in their own way, and he felt that maybe something had to come out of such a pitiful situation, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t bear the thought of letting his crew die, of letting his uncle die, of letting himself to die without even trying to survive. 

Then the boat had an incoming set of waves, one bigger than the other one, they struggled to keep themselves on top of the boat and then it came, the cold drowning sensation.  
A big wave had pushed the boat strong enough to almost destroy it and they felt how they were crushed to death by the water’s pressure. They managed to untie their ropes and one of the crew members took the unconscious captain. Zuko just saw how the boat was trapping them inside and making it almost impossible for them to get out. With the little air they had breathed before the boat sank Iroh lead the way to the exit, helping each and every one of them. Then, he stretched out his hand to Zuko, who felt ill and drowsy.  
When the prince stretched his hand in order to take his uncle’s then he let out his last gasp of breath. Everything started turning black and even colder than before. Iroh looked at his nephew in horror and tried to swim up to him just before one of the boat’s pillars landed between them, impeding Iroh to save his nephew.  
The last thing Zuko saw was his uncle’s face, it made him feel sad and horrified… everything…was over…

***

Katara had been working non-stop to help everyone at the tribe, be it by fishing, building new facilities, expanding the land, healing people and helping other at chores such as knitting clothes and making baskets for the food. Katara felt warm and fuzzy whenever her people thanked her and gave her little presents to take back home, after feeling nervous and scared of her own memories and nightmares she finally felt that things were getting better.  
“Hey Katara! Come, we need to go fishing”  
Sokka looked at her, waiting for Katara to get closer while taking a harpoon and some bait.  
“Coming!” the girl looked at herself one last time in the mirror while taking her mother’s necklace and smiling at the sight of it. She wrapped it around her slender neck and took one of her heavy coats to join her brother. 

They were fishing peacefully, taking only what they needed and no more.  
“Hey, you think if I make you throw a tantrum we’ll find something cool again?  
“Don’t even think about it” They both laughed and sat at the boat, talking.  
“But, you know Sokka, technically you saved the world! If it wasn’t because of you and your sexism the world would’ve been burned to ahses  
“I don’t want to show off but yeah, you have to thank me  
“Never  
“Oh, daring today are we?” Sokka threw water at Katara and she laughed, using her waterbending skills to throw some more back at him. The boat, unstable and rowdy started to spin around while they both splashed around.  
That was until Katara saw something at the distance… And it seems Sokka did too.  
“That doesn’t look good at all, we should look at it” The girl nodded and Sokka soon started rowing to that strange thing. The closer they got, the better they could detail that on the water boat pieces were floating, then, they reached a group of floating men, and they instantly recognized the uniforms.  
“Fire nation soldiers? What are they doing here?” Katara felt how her stomach went down and her skin paled, she knew what they were doing there, or at least she could guess. 

<< They came for me… >>

She felt panic stir up inside her and made the boat go faster, reaching the men “Iroh!  
“I can’t believe it, this is horrible” Katara used her bending to help dry off the men and to help them get on the boat. They were cold as ice but still alive, it was a miracle they had survived.  
“Oh no… we have to get them to the island, quickly!  
“Ok, ok”  
Sokka and Katara hurried back and some villagers approached to help, then, they took them to the infirmary and got them in warm clothes near the fire place. They looked so pale… what had happened?

“Maybe they were caught up in a strong storm…  
“This is terrible father…” The black haired girl felt instant guilt, if it wasn’t for her, they wouldn’t be like that… no… it was her fault… 

“h-hn…”

They soon noticed how one of the crew members was waking up, the captain specifically talking. They rushed towards him to help him.  
“Sir, please don’t force yourself  
“hn… lady…lady Katara?  
“?? How do you…?  
“We came looking for you…prince Zuko…he…  
“He gave the order?  
“He…he came…but…he…we don’t know…where he is… we got separated”  
Hakoda, Sokka and Katara looked at each other, horrified and worried. 

<< Zuko…he could be dead because of me? Stupid stupid Katara! >> She felt her eyes burn, as the tears could come out at any minute.  
“We have to find him, NOW  
“I agree with you, my daughter. We have to hurry before something worse happens to him  
“I’ll go with you dad”

The three of them rushed out of the infirmary and hopped in one of the biggest boats they had, Sokka was nervous and scared, he just hoped his friend was alright and still alive… And Katara, she felt responsible for it, she couldn’t let Zuko die. Not again she thought, not again for her fault. 

They HAD to find him. And they hoped for his heart to still be beating when they find him. 


	7. Where are you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda, Katara and Sokka go in a search for Zuko, who disappeared during the rainstorm. The odds weren't in his favor at all so...they had to wait and hope for him to be still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I couldn't update earlier, it's just that I felt very unmotivated and with a writer's block. Now i feel good to go again, I hope everyone is doing alright. Be careful out there!

Katara looked at the vast sea, hopeful but incredibly scared… They had spent hours looking for Zuko but they found nothing. Not a trace of the boat, a piece of clothing, anything at all… They were starting to believe that the worst had happened to him.   
Night fell. The stars and the moon were brighter than usual, but the darkness came to be a huge disadvantage. They stood there, cold and quite worried. 

Katara was at the border of the boat, looking everywhere for Zuko.   
“Katara...  
“Not now Sokka  
“It’s dark, we have to head back home. Tomorrow we’ll continue looking for Zuko, come o-  
“No! I can’t! This is my fault and he might be as good as dead because of me! Can’t you see?!” She had turned to face him while tears streamed down her cheeks and her body trembled with frustration.   
Sokka and Hakoda both looked at her, then at each other, confused and worried.   
“Come on don’t be silly, how can this be your fault? Always being so noisy…   
“Daughter, Sokka is right. Don’t blame yourself for this, you see-  
“No! You don’t understand… this is because I am--!” 

Katara’s eyes widened and she placed her hands at her mouth, panting and feeling more nervous. The secret she had been holding onto since she left the Fire Nation had to come out one day, but she didn’t realize that the day in which Zuko went missing could be THAT day.   
Hakoda pouted and walked with a stern look to Katara.   
“I knew it, you have a secret thing with Zuko” Said Sokka jokingly... trying to ease the tension.   
“Oh shut up…Shut up Sokka… I-…I can’t do this anymore…   
“Come on, ok look. We will stay tonight in the sea, here in the boat. But you have to tell us what happened… I am your father, and, even though I know that sometimes I can be…difficult, this is something we need to discuss.”  
The blue-eyed girl nodded while sobbing and the three of them entered into the boat’s under level. This was warm and comfortable, a little bit dark and humid but nothing unbearable. Hakoda took something similar to a match and lit up some lanterns, then, while Katara tried to calm down Sokka have her a piece of bread with meat and cheese that they had been storing there, in the boat.   
She tried to smile and instantly started devouring that little sandwich, her anxiety can’t get the best of her, not in that moment at least, since she has a lot of explaining to do…   
His brother and father sat down beside her and she gulped, taking a deep breath.   
They spent almost an hour listening to Katara, who told them everything that happened when they were staying at the palace. Sokka felt concerned and quite surprised…how could that be??

“-… And he told he would have everything under control so we could get to sign that stupid piece of paper. It seems he…came to find me so I could do that but now look at the situation… He-he could be dead… And I couldn’t tell you… Ugh, I feel like the worst person ever to exist.  
“Well, you’re not Ozai so relax. We kind of get why you didn’t tell us but… This is even more complicated.   
“Yeah, how come you couldn’t bring yourself to tell us you are a ruler? On top of that of the Fire Nation?!  
“Sheesh, that is just WHY I couldn’t tell you…   
“Ok Ok, my, Katara being a Fire Lord…   
“Come on, we don’t have to take this lightly, a nation’s future is in the hands of a young girl who doesn’t even want that… so now, with that said we have to go to sleep. And as soon as the sun rises, we continue on the search for Zuko”

They nodded and started moving so they could grab blankets and sleep on the floor. His brother and father soon fell asleep but she didn’t, the pressure, the stress… it was way too much.

<< Oh Zuko… I’m so sorry… look what I did just because I was petty and didn’t want to accept that responsibility… I will find you… You’ll see. Wait for us please >>

***  
Katara couldn’t wait anymore, so, she grabbed her things and immediately hopped off the boat and started running in the water thanks to her waterbending skills, eager to find Zuko that night. 

<< Come on…! You have to be here, please please… >>

Katara propelled herself with the water in order to go faster, she felt anxious and frustrated but she knew that she had to focus. The girl then suddenly stopped and nearly fell into the cold freezing water. There was something at the distance, in an iceberg. She quickly ran up to that huge piece of floating ice and gasped, feeling her eyes and throat to be burning. 

“ZUKO!”

She jumped onto the iceberg and grabbed him. He was cold, very pale, trembling and full of scars and bruises. Katara was at the verge of tears, thinking she had arrived too late and so she put her ear on his chest. 

His heart was still beating. 

She sighed relieved and started to heal his wounds while carrying him back to the boat, if they had waited until morning to look for him then he would be actually dead. It was a miracle that he survived.   
“Dad! Sokka!”  
Katara got on the boat and ran downstairs, using her own blanket and clothing to wrap Zuko like a burrito.   
“Huh?” Sokka yawned and when he saw Zuko his eyes went out of orbit and ran up to him, almost tripping.   
“Is-Is he, you know, umm  
“He’s alive” The girl rolled her eyes while wrapping more Zuko and getting him closer to the fire.   
“Oh thank goodness. Damn, he looks terrible.   
“It’s a wonder he’s still alive. We’ll keep him warm and tomorrow when there’s light we’ll head back to treat him properly.  
“Yeah, I’m dead tired right now… let me go back to sleep please   
“Ok ok, but aren’t you glad?  
“Of course I am! He is my best friend”

Sokka glared at Katara before going back to sleep. The brown-haired girl smiled and patted gently her friend, being concerned but more relaxed about his whereabouts. She yawned and fell asleep beside him, almost cuddling since she remembered that the warmer he was the better. 

***

Everything had been dark and cold, he thought he was dead. 

Until he heard a voice, filled with fear but also surprise. 

“ZUKO!”

That was all he could hear, it was a female voice. Maybe…Maybe he wasn’t dead after all. Maybe Katara had found him. 

Then he could feel her touch as she carried him, then warmth, and then Sokka’s voice. Oh how glad he felt when he heard his friends, and when a warmer sensation invaded his body. 

After being so long in the icy cold water, those voices, that warmth, everything make him want to open his eyes and hop happily. He just hoped everyone else was alright, safe and sound.


	8. Alive and well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally awakens after being in the brink of death. Katara and Sokka take upon themselves to nurse him back to a good health state and make him feel as much in home as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for all of you who are reading this. This pandemic has made me a little bit sad and kind of worthless regarding my work as an artist and hobby-writer. I'll continue this story and try to make an effort to make it with love.

As soon as Zuko was found and the day came Katara, Hakoda and Sokka went rushing back to the tribe. The large and strong man lifted Zuko while Katara ran off the boat alongside Sokka, they both look concerned as they mad etheir way until they reached their icy home. 

"We have to get these wet clothes off him... " Said Hakoda while placing him on his own bed, he looked at Zuko quite sad and preoccupied, and it was quite natural since he remembered clearly that this kid went through so much trouble just to get him out of the prison, him, a man who Zuko knew nothing about and yet was able to risk his own life for it. 

"I'll go get Gran Gran! You two have to warm him up please

"That sounded a bit p-

"Oh for the love of- Do as I said Sokka!" Katara frowned at Sokka, who tried to hide his laughter while undressing Zuko. The girl stepped outside and quickly went to fetch both Pakku and her grandmother. Meanwhile, the blue eyed boy grabbed his own clothing so he could lend it to Zuko while his father cleaned him. 

"... I can't believe that everythime I see this kid his putting his life on the line, first when you helped me escape, then when he took that shot for my daughter. And now, to come for her at such times... Unbelievable 

"Yea, he´s kind of nuts. But, he's a good guy. I thought he was a jerk for so long that when he seeked for our forgiveness he really gave his all... 

"You got yourself a good friend Sokka

"I'm glad whe found him alive"

As they finished to dress him up in water tribe clothing and fold him as a fur roll both Kanna and Pakku entered. 

"So it's true... 

"Katara told you?

"She did, know let's examine this young man" 

Kanna got close to Zuko and examined him without disturbing too much the arrengement Hakoda and Sokka made for him. 

"You were lucky to find him before he could have frozen to death. And it looks like Katara healed his wounds, anyways, I'm going to brew him my special tea 

"Oh no, he'll die again"

Pakku lifted up his eyebrow at Sokka's comment, Kanna then pulled his ear while he let out a tiny schreech. Hakoda couldn't help but to laugh a bit, the situation was so tense that only Sokka could lighten up the mood.

Katara rushed to the igloo infirmary to treat the crew members from Zuko´s ship. As she healed scars and other minor injuries she borught them food, some seemed to look at it as if it was something form the spirit world, however she made sure that everyone ate it. Then, she approached Iroh in a little and more private room. 

"Child... did you find my nephew? Is he alive? Is he well? 

"Yeah, he is fine... Oh Iroh...I-I'm so sorry... for all of this. 

"Oh come on, this time isn't your fault...And...I'm glad you found him"

The old man smiled at her, a quite sad smile. Even though he was trying to hide it the girl could feel the relief in his eyes. She kindly smiled at him and sat beside Iroh. 

"I'm also glad you're okay, you got me very worried 

"At least a kind lady like you got worked up over me haha, now then, is that tea?

"Haha, that's right. It's my special recipe

"Oh well, I do hope that it tastes good... my nephew once made tea for me and it was awf-...erm...unprofessional

"Well, I think you'd be happy to know that he improved. When he stayed with us in the air temple his tea was quite good... although...I pretended that it was awful" 

Iroh laughed as he took the cup and tasted it. The warmth of the room made his cheeks pink again and he looked so much better. Iroh had such a soothing effect on people, like an actual grandpa to any kid or person he could meet. It made Katara feel less guilty and angry at herself. 

"Oooh this is excellent! 

"Well, I think you'll be disappointed at the food though, I've got sea prune stew and steamed dumplings. 

"My, a water tribe speciality. It's an honor" 

Katara expected a disgusted look on his face when Iroh tasted the stew, however, he joyfully closed his eyes and swallowed while smiling. 

"What a dish! so good!

"Thank the heavens, Aang and Toph hate that stew 

"Well, they´re missing out on this fine treat 

"Thanks Iroh, I'll go see Zuko and tell him you're fine... When you get back to normal you will see him. For now, eat and rest" 

The man nodded relieved and happy as he continued eating in glee. The brown haired girl got out of the infirmary and sighed, the burden on her mind had been loosened and it was time to face Zuko... She started walking through the island and at the same time admiring all of the buildings and people, people especially...it had been so long since she saw the streets filled with joy and peace. Children were playing in the snow, some women were making carpets and clothing while chatting and laughing. Some men were accompanying their wives and children, some were scarred or without a body member, but they were...happy. As soon as she saw her house Katara took a deep breath in and entered. 

"Oh look who's back"

Sokka was with Hakoda, in the little tea room that was also used for meetings. Beside them were Kanna and Pakku. 

"Come here child, we need to talk

"And here I thought I was going to get some peace and quiet..."

The girl sat down in one of the flower hand-made cushions, nervous, since she knew what they'd be talking about... 

"Now tell us dear, what happened at the fire nation". 

The blue eyed girl went thorugh so many memories, although she knew that they wanted to know about the fire lord issue she couldn't help but to remember the complicated events that unfolded back there. The arrival and disguises, the time in which she and Sokka had to save Aang from the school's suspicious radar, when she danced with him... when she had to take herself and Toph out of prison, the fights, the reconciliations, the danger... And finally, THAT moment...

The lightning.


End file.
